


Six months a meaningless thing

by Gothichic



Series: The wonderful world of Tsukishima Kei trying his best [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Autistic Tsukishima Kei, Bittersweet, Break Up Talk, Light Angst, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Retrospective, Tsukishima Kei is Bad at Feelings, Tsukishima Kei-centric, listen this may be a little out there from my normal stuff ngl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 08:41:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30069621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gothichic/pseuds/Gothichic
Summary: Tsukishima never really thought his old relationship would come to light ever again.“Six months!” Bokuto sounded shocked. “With a guy you didn’t even like!”
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Series: The wonderful world of Tsukishima Kei trying his best [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2195283
Comments: 3
Kudos: 92





	Six months a meaningless thing

**Author's Note:**

> this may be lackluster lmao. Ive been trying to get into the grittier emotions tsukishima feels but it makes me feel like it makes him ooc. This series is turning out to be less canon then i was expecting to write and i ended up just making an entire character up which ehhhh was not my intention. but anyways i hope you like it

Tsukishima never really thought his old relationship would come to light ever again.

I mean it was a six month thing, with a guy he didn’t even like might he add, that just didn't work. Granted it was to fail from the start. Unfortunately Yamaguchi had let it slip when they were talking about exes because he could never shut up about Tsukishima's life. 

“Six months!” Bokuto sounded shocked. “With a guy you didn’t even like!” 

Tsukishima didn’t know how to explain himself. If anything that relationship had been a result of him trying to fit in with the crowd, you see just about half his middle school classmates were getting in relationships and people kept asking about his status. He was so tired of it that he just decided to go out with the next person that asked him out. That proved to be a mistake when it was a guy (whom he had no interest in or knew in the slightest) one grade above him. The entire thing earned him a reputation because from then on out he was known as the “middle schooler dating a high schooler” to all the other kids. They weren’t even that far apart! Literally their birthdays were just four months apart but that didn’t really matter to anyone else. 

“People were getting into relationships, I thought I had too.” Kuroo looked a little less than impressed with his response. “Well?” He asked. “Well what?” Kuroo rolled his eyes. “Who was it?” Now why did he want to know that? Tsukishima raised an eyebrow. “You’re a little more than picky Tsukki!” Bokuto piped up. Great now he was getting tagged teamed. Tsukishima was already tired of this conversation. 

“It was this highschool-” 

“Highschool!” Could Kuroo shut up.

“That was a year older than me.” 

They looked at him expectantly. 

“That's it.” Kuroo rolled his eyes again. “C’mon there has to be more.” Bokuto was nodding along. “Yeah! What was he like?” It was Tsukishima's turn to roll his eyes. “What do you need this information for.” He looked at Akaashi who had been decidedly quiet through this entire exchange. “It would be nice to see who you deemed suitable.” 

He was not that picky! Tsukishima might have his eyes get stuck from rolling them so much. He didn’t remember much from the relationship honestly. The guy had been nice enough and hot and that had been enough for him. He remembers him being confidant, when he confessed he was calm and confident without being smug. He had been a quiet guy leading to a lot of nothing but silence between them and that's about it. Sometimes he looks back and thinks about how weird the relationship had truly been. The guy brushed off his insults and even laughed with a smile at about half of them, the guy had liked having his hand around Tsukishima's waist specifically but didn’t push anything else. He honestly reminded him a lot of Kuroo.

Oh god he had a type.

His face must’ve been showing disgust because they all looked a little uncomfortable. “Sorry, didn’t mean to bring up bad memories.” Kuroo looked sheepish. “Did you guys have a bad break up?” Akaashi sighed. “Bokuto.” 

“What?” He made a gesture with his hands saying basically the same thing. 

Tsukishima shook his head. “It's okay, there aren't any.” He started, “The guy was just...normal, we didn’t talk much but he thought I was funny.” They didn’t have a bad break up in the slightest. There had been no big fight or problem. It was just one of those meaningless relationships that didn’t change anything at all. Tsukishima remembers being the one to break it off. He was just over it, He didn’t like having to maintain a relationship, especially one he had no care for. 

“It's been fun.” 

That's what he told Tsukishima right after he proposed the break up. No sadness or anger, just acceptance. Was it fun? At the time Tsukishima thought the guy had been crazy to even like him in the first place much less stay with him for six months. Only after he completely stopped seeing the guy did it become bittersweet, he did miss some things that came with a relationship. LIke the announcement of “This is my boyfriend!”The guy had been extremely hot, Tsukishima liked dunking on people without having to actually do anything so sue him. He liked sitting next to someone, and liked going out of your way to see someone. The guy would walk from the highschool to the middle school everyday to eat lunch with him. It was sweet. It was stupid. 

Maybe he missed feeling wanted. Maybe he wanted someone to like, Maybe by the end of it he did like the guy's presence. Maybe he liked being taken care of. The only reason he ever got into a relationship in the first place was to fit in. He wanted to understand what in the world all the other kids were feeling, Tsukishima never remembers having a crush on anyone, or wanting to be friends with anyone either. He's been chronically tired since the last day of elementary school. Being with that guy had changed nothing but had completely opened Tsukishima to a myriad of emotions, sometimes he wondered if other kids felt the same emotions he did.

Hes sure they did and still do but sometimes- for a long time he felt like living in a void. Like he could scream and scream and scream and be met with silence. Tsukishima remembers feeling bittersweet from that relationship and then he remembers meeting Kuroo. 

“The entire thing was nothing.” 

Kuroo winced. “Harsh Tsukki, Harsh.” 

Tsukishima didn’t want Kuroo to become nothing. Maybe his type was guys who laughed off his insults and sly digs, maybe it was guys who went out of their way to sit next to him, Maybe it was guys who were good and confident and could banter with him.

His eyes traveled from Kuroo, to Bokuto, and last to Akaashi. 

He didn’t want whatever this was to become nothing. They were already talking about the next thing, talking about what places were good to eat at, and anything else that crossed their minds. From Bokuto's indigent squawk at Akaash Is borderline insult to Kuroo laughing at it. 

God he hoped this would never become nothing. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is before all the other fics


End file.
